


Nostrum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [527]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what does Abby do when she runs out of paperwork and cases, but is still hyped up on Caf-Pows?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/10/2000 for the word [nostrum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/10/nostrum).
> 
> nostrum  
> A medicine of secret composition and unproven or dubious effectiveness; a quack medicine.  
> A usually questionable remedy or scheme; acure-all.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #218 Peace.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nostrum

Abby browsed an online shopping site as she waited for a case to come up. For once, she was completely caught up on paperwork and really had nothing to do. What that really meant was that she was hyped up on too many Caf-Pows and had nothing to put her energy into.

Instead, she was putting random purchases into her online shopping cart because she had nothing better to do. She wasn’t even really paying attention to what she was putting in her cart. So long as it sounded good, she added it.

That usb drive shaped like a vampire, the frankenstein experiment, she even added a nostrum that proclaimed to guarantee peace of mind for everyone who used it. If a case, still hadn't come up by the time she got tired of putting things in her cart, she'd actually buy all of them. Hopefully a case would come up, because who knew what would happen if Abby actually ended up with all this stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
